


4 times Nagas protected the vulnerable, and 1 time the vulnerable protected Nagas

by nicotinewrites



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: 4 + 1 things, Agender Sleep | Remy Sanders, Alternate Universe- Fae and Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Dadceit, Familial Anxemas, Familial DR LAMPER, Familial Rosleep, Gen, I don't know what that ship is called, M/M, Mama Duke, Naga Dark Creativity| Remus Sanders, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Dr Emile Picani, Quoigender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Rape Mentions, Sacrifice Mentions, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, brotherly Logicality - Freeform, death mention, i think im funny, it's a pun- marmaduke; mama duke, shitty parenting, sides as family, sympathetic dark sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinewrites/pseuds/nicotinewrites
Summary: Nagas were said to be the most evil breed of Fae around, but they often proved to be nicer than most humans.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani & Thomas Sanders (character), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety| Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Thomas Sanders, Logan & Patton & Remy & Roman, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	4 times Nagas protected the vulnerable, and 1 time the vulnerable protected Nagas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiheartgirl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiheartgirl21/gifts).



> Hi everyone!  
> This is another gift for pixiheartgirl21. I hope you like it Pixi!  
> Before we begin, Virgil's part is chronologically first, but I wanted it to be in the middle because I can. Also it's not exactly a 4 + 1 but it's the closest I could get to it.  
> Trigger warnings are:  
> Religious bigotry;  
> Homaphobia;  
> Transphobia;  
> References to rape (doesn't happen, don't worry);  
> General dickishness;  
> Shitty and abusive parenting;  
> Slight body horror (Nagas are kinda eldritch abominations);  
> Misgendering (accidental and not)  
> Death mention;  
> Sacrifice mention;  
> Slight concussion (+ blood) mentioned but in bare detail;  
> Gross murders (but it's deserved).  
> That's it I think! As always, let me know if anymore triggers need adding.  
> Happy reading,  
> Ash xx

_The gates of heaven were locked shut_

_The pits of hell – they were all filled up_

Logan ran through the woods, Patton’s right hand in his left as they made their way through the forest. The forest that was rumoured to be home to two evil nagas, feasting on young children who went off the beaten path. Logan didn’t know how true the stories were, but he knew that the threat behind them was more prominent. He had to protect Patton and that meant leaving everything they knew.

After all, it wasn’t Patton’s fault that he was born in the wrong body, known as Charité Virtue Hart until he came out two years ago. It wasn’t Patton’s fault that their parents were transphobic pieces of shit, no understanding of the concept of the differences between gender and sex. And it certainly wasn’t Patton’s fault that people wanted to exorcise him, sure there was a demon possessing him and leading him to sin. Debates of the existence of a Christian Heaven and Hell aside, Logan had to protect his little brother because he realised that he was all the younger boy had.

After running for what felt like an infinite amount of time- that wasn’t possible, considering slowing time down wasn’t feasible at all- Logan finally stopped. He let go of Patton’s hand and put his finger to his lips, motioning to move to the shadowed part of a clearing. It was a small clearing, a cavern nestled just a little further from it. Had Logan been paying attention, he would have heard the inhuman hissing that came from said cavern, bright yellow eyes watching the two humans as they entered his and his partner’s domain. But he wasn’t paying attention on that, too worried about their pursuers and Patton’s bleeding side. The bandages were put on haphazardly, quickly done after Logan grabbed Patton from the stone slab on which he laid.

“Well, well, well. You two are shitty at hiding.”

Logan flinched, mentally chastising himself for not watching his surroundings. He grabbed the dagger he stole from his pocket and turned to face the villager in front of him, a girl Logan once called a friend.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, babes. Your father paid me to bring Ari in, but said nothing of the same for you. Called you a traitor and that your soul had been lost years ago. Let’s not make this any harder than it has to be, please.”

“I’m sorry Tommie,” Logan said, voice like steel as he stood on shaky legs and shielded his little brother. “But I can’t let my _brother_ go back to that place. Not when I know they’ll torture hi-”

“He won’t be tortured, Specs. He’ll be saved. I get it. He’s scared. But he can’t let the demon win because then he’d go to Hell and he doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t deserve that pain. You have to let me take you both in so neither of you get hurt any more than you already have. I’m not the only person your father hired, and believe me when I say nothing will stand in the way of Ar- Patton being returned to the village, even if means cutting down the Father’s oldest boy.”

“You mean he hired the Hounds?”

Tommie nodded, curly hair coming out of her ponytail.

“Yes, he did. Overkill if you ask me, but we all know that if I said anything, he’d target my brother. I couldn’t let my Ro get hurt, but I didn’t want to either of you get murdered either. Figured I could trick the Hounds into thinking you’ve gone to Kravis or something. If we’re really lucky, I can get them off your scent for good.”

“You’re not here to take us back to the village?” Patton asked, speaking up for the first time since the villagers dragged him into the church.

“No A- Pat. I’m not. I knew when I took this job just how stubborn you Harts are. That speech I made was just in case anyone else overheard us. We all know how much I disagree with all that Church bullshit. See this as me looking out for my best friend, ok? I’ll say you got the upperhand on me or something. We have to make it realistic though.” Tommie nodded to the dagger in Logan’s hand. “Slice my face. I’ve always wanted to have a scar on it. Do you reckon Wendy would like it?”

Logan rolled his eyes at Tommie’s antics, stepping forward with his dagger sheathed. He slammed his elbow into Tommie’s left side, using the fall to sweep her legs under her so she fell to the ground with a clatter. Then he kicked her again, just because he could.

“That’s for letting Roman rewrite all my vocab cards to words that meant poopy. Stay safe Tommie.”

_The church of fear_

_The church of failure_

_The church of fools_

The sound of metal scraping against a rock was all Logan could hear as he huddled with Patton by the cavern, praying to a God he didn’t believe in for some sort of help.

“Come out, come out wherever you are, little sinners. I have a knife with your name on it, and I’d hate for it to kill you.”

Logan put his hand over Patton’s mouth, knowing Patton was about to start crying. The two brothers had been hiding in their clearing for three months, thwarting any person who tried to bring them home. The powers the brothers had discovered helped immensely, reducing grown adults to nervous wrecks within minutes. They had a system in place, a way of breaking their opponents down to the point of a mental breakdown without them talking. It almost always worked, except for this time.

The man in question was known by the moniker Reaper and was Father Hart’s right-hand. Any bloody work that needed doing was done by Reaper, and he was evil. He was merciless, and Logan knew one of the brothers would most likely die tonight. He wouldn’t let it be Patton.

“ _Hush Pat,”_ Logan whispered through the mind-link. “ _I’ll be right back.”_ Grabbing his dagger, Logan pushed Patton into the cavern and sealed it up, running to meet Reaper in the sunlight area of the clearing.

“There you are. Where’s your little sister? Word is that runt died by Tommie’s sword, refusing to give up on her misguided ways. Is that the case?”

Logan nodded, thanking Tommie for saving their asses.

“Yes, she is. I tried to save her, but the Devil got to her before I could.”

Reaper smirked, stepping closer and closer towards Logan. He kept backing Ligan up until the latter’s back hit a tree, impact causing his head to hit against it.

“That’s a shame, because I did want to kill that tranny myself. Oh well. I’ll just have to save it for the fag instead, yeah? Tell me Logan, has a man ever pleasured you the way you want? I’d hate for you to die a virgin.”

Logan’s stomach twisted unpleasantly at Reaper’s insinuation, strong arms holding him against the tree. There was no point in screaming out since no-one would hear him. And even if they did, Logan wouldn’t want them to come. People in the forest were Reaper’s prime targets after all, indoctrinated with the belief that magic was the Devil’s gift.

“Oh, it’s ok sweetheart. I’ll take good care of you, then slit that pretty throat. Watching you die out in my arms would be the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Not on my watch, Bertrand,” a silky-smooth voice purred out, menacing all the same.

Both Reaper and Logan looked over to the cavern, a humanoid figure sitting on one of the trees above it. In the light, their luminescent scales shone like a lightbulb. It was obvious they were magicked, and judging by the way Logan’s own powers reacted towards them they were extraordinarily powerful.

“You,” Reaper snarled, shoving Logan to the floor. He gave a strong kick to Logan’s ribs, Logan thinking it was karma for kicking Tommie all those months ago. “I should have killed you when I had a chance.”

“That you should have, Bertrand. Because I have your name now, and we all know what that means for humans. Let the boy go, and I’ll make sure your death is swift.”

Reaper- Bertrand- snarled, throwing a knife towards the Fae (at least, Logan assumed they were Fae). They caught it, throwing it back. It hit Bertrand in the shoulder and he crumpled.

A whoosh of cold air was felt as the figure moved to where Bertrand was, removing the knife and twisting as they did so. Bertrand cried out, causing them to backhand his face.

“Oh Seelenpartner, darling. Remember the little one. Let’s subdue Bertrand and have fun with him later. The little one is in more pain than they seem.”

Another voice spoke up, but Logan’s vision was quickly doubling and spinning and fading so he had no clue who it belonged to. The figure- Seelenpartner, Logan presumed- did the whooshing thing again, sitting in front of him. Fingers gently made their way into his hair and Logan instinctively pushed upwards, the touch reminding him of his mother.

“Oh little one. I’m so sorry this has happened to you and your brother. I won’t let it happen again. Neither of us will.”

The other figure sat next to Seelenpartner, nodding in earnest, moustache swaying slightly.

“That’s right. Let us take care of you now little one. Let us protect you.”

“What… what if you hurt us?”

“I swear to you, none of us will intentionally hurt you. If we ever do, you’re free to go.”

Logan felt the magic wash over him, shivering involuntarily. A hand- not the one in his hair- swept down his arms and gently held his hand, squeezing ever so slightly.

“Do you agree to stay with us for the time being?”

Logan nodded, the fight sapping out of him the longer the two Fae touched him. A cold finger lifted up Logan’s face until he was staring into the most beautiful eyes he ever saw (apart from Tommie’s, but that was a different sort of beauty). The mesmerizing colours seemed to swirl as Logan’s body and mind relaxed, collapsing into the figure’s embrace.

“That’s it little one. Sleep well. You’re safe now.”

_They might call me a sinner_

_A walking flame from the fire that burns_

The vines closed in as Patton was shoved into the cavern. He smacked his hands against the vines, screaming and begging that he’d be released so he could help his so-smart-but-so-fucking-stupid brother and stop him from dying.

“Logan! Let me out, please! Please Logan! I can’t lose you too. Please.”

Patton broke into sobs, skirt clad knees hitting rocks as his whole body shook. He couldn’t lose the only family he had left. Father Hart made it clear that he was no longer his son, and Mother left a long time ago. All he had was Logan, and there he was, ready to die. For Patton.

If only Patton wasn’t wrong. If only he chose to be a girl, the body God gave him the day he was born. But he wasn’t a girl. Calling himself one felt awful, but being a boy? That felt… it felt right.

Even so, feeling right wasn’t worth losing a brother. If he took back what he said about being a boy, the village would welcome them again. Patton knew this. But that meant being trapped in the wrong flesh vessel forever. That thought made Patton cry louder, the sounds becoming wails. If Patton wasn’t so out of it, he would have seen dark shadows forming bright-eyed figures, equipped with extra appendages and animalistic looks. But he didn’t notice until it was too late.

“Oh, what do we have here? A little witch who wandered into a big bad Naga’s nest. You really should watch where you end up, tiny one, or you may just get gobbled up.”

Patton flinched, eyes flicking up to where two Nagas (the most deadly of all Fae races) stood, another figure besides them. The other figure was more human-looking, violet eyes and pointed ears being the only thing that gave away them being Fae.

“Hey, Schnuckelhase? Do you mind doing your thing?” The Naga with bright golden and red scales moved so Schnuckelhase (was that even an English phrase?) could sit in front of Patton. They gently held his hands and smiled, wiping away his tears with a spider leg (Patton had to stop from yelling out, afraid of spiders to the point of it being an actual phobia).

“Shh, Wenziger Frosch. I’m here. **Tell me what sent you running to our cave.** ”

“Father Hart wants to kill me and my brother because we’re bad. He’s sent assassins after us. We tried to avoid them all and have defeated almost all of them. But not Reaper. He’s evil and… he’s the reason this all happened in the first place. He found out I like the name Patton and told Father, who forced me to have an exorcism… Please don’t send me back. Please. I’d die in K’tundi if I went back as Patton. I’d do anything I pr-”

“That’s quite enough of that. You should know better than to make promises to Fae, especially Nagas, Wenziger Frosch. As for Reaper… Well. I happen to know his given name. I’ll see what I can do. Herzog, Schnuckelhase, you keep Wenziger Frosch safe. If anything happens, you know what to do.”

The Naga with the scales on their face kissed the moustached one on the lips, then kissed Schnukelhase on the forehead before smoothing back Patton’s curly blonde hair. He leaned into the touch, and they smiled. Then they left, vines breaking as they walked through. Patton tried to follow them, only for a tentacle to wrap around his body and pull him back. It tightened to a point of it being comfortable, the fight in Patton’s body soon dwindling. Schnukelhase smiled at him, letting go of his hands and moving so their back was to his front. They put one hand on the tentacle and the other carded through Patton’s hair, fingertips occasionally scratching against his scalp. Patton melted into the touch and the moustached one- Herzog, the pretty Naga called them- smiled softly, shifting so they sat in front of the other two. Herzog’s tentacles acted like weighted blankets, wrapping around Patton with enough pressure that he became boneless, Schnuckelhase taking all his weight.

“That’s it, Wenziger Frosch. You and your brother are in safe hands now, and unless you want to leave we’ll never let you go. Sleep well, little frog.”

_It's the anthem of the underground_

_So get back up when they push you down_

It had been nine months since Tommie- ve went by Remy now, but no-one alive cared apart from Ro - saved the Hart brothers and a lot had changed in the village since then. Father Hart declared his children sympathisers of the Devil, and had begun to “clean heathens” from the village. Remy’s parents were the first to go, and Remy knew it would be vis turn soon.

And one Sunday, it was.

Angry villagers were all Remy could remember. Corbin and Sloane managed to distract the churchgoers whilst Remy and vis brother ran and never looked back. They ran through the woods and Remy prayed that Logan was still alive cos they sure needed him. Vis duffle-bag smacked on their back as ve led vis brother through the undergrowth. They had to make it to the clearing, and it was somewhere around h-

“What do we have here? Two lost little humans? I do love me some toys. The others get a little boring after a while.”

Remy instinctively stood in front of Roman, knuckle-dusters on and bow and arrow ready to fight. The Fae in front of ver was none like ve had ever heard of or seen, dark green tentacles sprouting from their spine. They wore some gaundish Prince costume, scales obvious under the clothes. Their eyes were strange too, one a myriad (thanks, Lo) of colours whilst the other was a leafy green. Their moustache wriggled as they talked, hair plaited with all sorts of flowers and plants.

“Listen, babes. I don’t want to hurt you. You’re obviously some magicked being and probably hate humans. I get you on that cos I hate most of my species too. Just, I’m looking for a friend of mine. Dark brown hair, glasses, silver eyes, speaks like he fucked a dictionary. We have nowhere to go and I need to find my brother somewhere to stay.”

The Fae nodded, scanning Remy with those eyes. Then they whispered something to the wind and another Fae appeared, pretty scales gleaming in the light.

“Two more strays?”

The first Fae nodded again, circling Remy and Roman like they were prey and the two Fae were predators. Strangely enough, Remy felt pretty relaxed around them, putting vis weapons down.

“That’s a good human. Now, I believe we have someone you’ve been looking for.”

Logan appeared, looking healthier than Remy last saw him. Ve didn’t know what came over vem but ve quickly tackled the boy to the ground, Roman following suit.

“Oh my fucking God Specs. I’ve missed you.”

“The sentiment is mutual but get off me you oaf. You’re prohibiting me from breathing.”

“But yo comfy!” Roman whined, snuggling up to Logan’s neck. “I misses you.”

“I missed you too, Princey. Your sister however…”

“Sibling. I don’t go by Tommie anymore. It’s Remy now. Figured if I was going to die, I might as well be buried with the right name,” Remy got off of Logan, not looking him in the eye. It was then that ve realised that there were two Fae near them and ve just gave ver name to them.

“Don’t worry. We don’t accept your offer of your name. You can have it back until you’re ready to give it to us, or never. We don’t mind.”

The first Fae nodded again, stopping their circling.

“Do you mind if I hug you? You look like you need a hug. A proper hug, not some tentative and awkward one that Logan’s so good at giving.”

Remy didn’t know what to say, not used to physical contact even before vis parents were executed.

“Um… sure?”

The Fae stepped forwards, tentacles gently caressing vis skin. Strong arms wrapped around vis body and ve slumped. Ve started to tear up- how embarrassing- and hid vis face in the crook of their neck. They just held ver tighter, swaying gently. They hummed in vis ear and ve practically melted.

“That’s it, Honigküsse. Don’t be afraid. Herzog is here. So is mein Seelenpartner. And your friends and brother. We’re here now, and nothing will hurt you again.”

_Can you hear the march of the rejects_

_Line up the parade of the defects?_

Virgil woke up surrounded by darkness. Iron cuffs burnt into his skin, a soft sizzling all he could hear as the cursed metal bit into his soft flesh. He yanked and pulled, trying desperately to use his powers to break out of his bindings, but it was no use. With every struggle the manacles just became tighter, causing him to scream out in pain. Then he quickly shut his mouth, remembering where he was. The Schlangenwälder, a place where sacrifices went in order to appease the Nagas that lurked in a cavern, situated in a clearing. The clearing he was currently trapped in.

He cursed everyone who betrayed him, and yelled at himself for being so stupid. If he’d had just glamoured his eyes and ears, this never would have happened. But in that case, that meant that Emi- soft, wholesome Emi- or Thomas- loyal, stubborn Thomas- would have been picked as Sacrifices for Kravis. He didn’t really want to die, but at least it meant protecting his family. That was all he was good at, and at least he’d die that way.

Still, an almost animalistic instinct caused him to thrash against his chains, pulling as the tree behind him caved into his strength. The bindings and tree snapped at the same time, making Virgil fall forward and hit his face. The impact made him groan and he felt eyes on him. His body begged him to fight, to bare his teeth and charge at the Naga that was undoubtedly there, their (well, his) electrifying powers being all he could sense. But he had no strength after being drugged more than five times and having his powers stripped from him due to the iron.

“Hush, Schnuckelhase. You smashed your face in and I can see blood oozing out of it. What would it be like if a rock pressed against it? Would it explode in a bloody mess?”

Virgil wasn’t fazed, used to ramblings like that from when he was younger. He used to go into the Schlangenwälder every day before he moved into the human village. The two Naga there were the kindest people he’d ever met, after his Uncle of course. They even had a nickname for him, one that Naga just used… Wait.

“Herzog? Is that really you? I’ve missed you so much.”

A tentacle moved up Virgil’s body, placing itself on his neck. Others slid under his face and body, moving him into a siting up position. The next thing he knew was Herzog- Remus was his real name, but Herzog was something Virgil started calling him back before he moved- wrapping him in his arms and sprinting to the cavern. He tumbled inside, Seelenpartner- or as Virgil called him, Zuckerschneke- catching Virgil in his arms.

“Schnuckelhase? You’ve come back? After all this time?”

Virgil nodded and then remembered that his head had smacked the ground harder than the rest of his face. Zuckerschnecke held him tight and quickly wiped away the blood, healing him afterwards. Virgil nuzzled into Zuckerschnecke’s embrace, Dee shifting so he could be used as a chair for Virgil.

“They sacrificed you didn’t they?”

“N… Yeah. They did. Found out I wasn’t human. Next thing you know, Uncle is sent back to our Woods and I’m being chosen as an offering for you. Strangely enough, I’m kinda glad I was chosen. I’ve missed you both. So much.”

Zuckerschnecke held him tighter, Herzog’s tentacles once again finding the places that made Virgil feel relaxed when they were touched.

“We’ve missed you. But, as with all the poor darlings we get, if you want to leave you can. We can help you find a new place, a new family for yourself. I know a boy, Sloane is his name, who lives T’kundi now. We can get him to take you in. He would do it.”

“No. You’re my family. I don’t need any other. I have meinen Herzog and meine Zuckerschnecke. Don’t need anyone else. Except from Emi and Thomas, but they’re safe in Kravis.”

Virgil felt Dee nod behind him and carded one hand through his hair. He whined contently, causing Remus to chuckle.

“You never changed. Older body, but still a Schnuckelhase at heart.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, flicking him off. Remus retaliated by gently poking him in the chest with a tentacle and then proceeded to flop onto both him and Dee.

Virgil was astounded as a pang of nostalgia cut through him, remembering all the cuddle-piles of the past. He really missed his Nagas, and knew they missed him too.

_Rise from the darkness_

_Eyes of the dismissed_

_Hearts of the used_

Emi and Thomas made their way through the Schlangenwälder, iron weapons glowing in the sun. Emi didn’t condone killing, but rumours had circulated of a man ripped to pieces by tentacles and then sewn back together, only to be shredded by fangs and spider legs (Emi shoved down the seed of hope that wanted to bloom in their chest. Virgil was dead. Everyone knew that). The man was then decapitated, his organs missing and face unrecognisable. The only way they could figure out who it was, was by looking at the teeth. The results led back to Bertrand Mysinki, right-hand man to Father Hart. Emi and Thomas were sent to contain the threat of the Nagas, but neither of them wanted to. They just had to pretend they wanted to and then find a way to get their brother’s body. It had been three years since his sacrifice, and neither Picani-Sanders refused to stop looking. They had to give him the proper burial, even if he was Fae.

All too quickly, the siblings came across the clearing. The cavern looked bigger than Emi remembered it, reminiscing on the time Virgil decided to take them to the woods as a treat. It had been one of the best days of Emi's life, spoilt by his brother being sacrificed three days later. Emi walked up to the cavern, only to hear a bowstring being pulled back.

“Step back from the cavern babes. You’ve got a pretty face, and the last thing I want to do is destroy it.”

Emi ignored the human, knowing (hoping) the arrow couldn’t hurt them. They pressed their hand on the cavern opening- which hand a vine door on it now- and something barrelled into them, knocking the wind out of them. A knee went on their chest, pressing them into the ground.

“I win,” a gravelly voice declared, sounding way too familiar.

“Oh my Gods. Virge!” Thomas tackled Virgil into a hug, spider limbs grabbing him in a huge hug. The knee on Emi’s chest moved and they soon found themself tangled in his embrace too. The three of them didn’t say anything, just holding each other and Emi realised they finally had their older brother back.

“Hey now. Shh, tiny terror. I’m here and I won’t abandon you again. If you want, this can be your home now.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Nagas in that cavern will happily take you in. They adopt all strays, even non-humans. They’re the Nagas I once told you about.”

Thomas and Emi shared a look, and nodded, Virgil moving them into the cavern. The person with the bow took the rear, bow reducing into an anklet and arrows into matching necklace and earrings.

“Zuckerschnecke, Herzog! We’re home, and we‘ve got guests.”

Tentacles quickly wrapped around both Virgil’s and the other person’s waists, spinning them into someone’s torso. They wrapped their arms around the younger ones, kissing them on their heads.

“Hmm, yes you two look just like the siblings Schnuckelhase described. I love your hair Mäuschen. Very pink.”

Emi blushed, the colour matching their hair. Thomas chuckled, gently ruffling their hair.

“And you, Kuschelbär. Don’t think I won’t make you blush. Schnuckelhase told me how much you love hugs, so don’t expect to not be cuddled repeatedly. We’re big believers in affection round here. If you're ok with that.”

Thomas nodded and the Naga with scales- Dee, Emi thinks that’s what Virge once called them- responded by wrapping their arms around Thomas. He tensed then quickly relaxed, melting into their embrace. Two more arms appeared, wrapping themselves around Emi. They giggled, hugging Dee back.

They may have come to the cavern wanting Virgil’s body back, but finding their brother alive- and with another family to boot- made a warmth slide into Emi. It was safety. It was home. 

And what a nice feeling that was. 

English Translations:

Herzog- duke (obvs)

Schnukelhase- cuddlerabbit literally. Maybe cuddlebug

Seelenpartner- soulmate (thereabouts)

Honigkusse- honey kisses (literally). Probably cutiepie or honeylumps?

Zuckerschencke- sugar snail (no proper English translation I can think of)

Mauschen- little mouse

Kuschenbär- cuddle-bear

Schlagenwälder- Snake woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad Pixi. See you next time!


End file.
